


Listen to my heart//Can you hear it sing?// Telling me to give you everything...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Marriage, The Tribe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Wedding Fic... maaaany weddings.





	1. I'm gonna marry your princess...

The silence of the crowd even as Fliss took her place by the altar in the ring was matched only by the audible gasp at the way Stephanie was dressed when she entered the arena. Fliss herself was struck by just how different it felt now... every stress and strain fell away as she took in every inch of Stephanie, the soft curls in her hair, the form-fitting dress and the softness in her ice-blue eyes. 

The vows took very little time, Stephanie’s grip tightening only slightly as they waited for a protest. None came and Fliss smiled, her voice warm but shaky as she took her vows, kissing Stephanie sweetly when the marriage was over, her voice soft.

“You look.... so beautiful.”

“Wait until you see the others.”

Stephanie’s smile was mischievous and Fliss grinned, moving back into place. 

She knew the day was going to take time, but she was ready to wait a lifetime for her lovers.


	2. But I love you until the end of time...

The next to enter and take her place was Nia, her chosen suit tight but flattering, drawing further tears to Fliss’ eyes. 

“Nia....”

“I love you.”

Nia’s voice was soft even as she silenced her wife, repeating the same vows they had made before, Fliss smiling as she made her own, her voice shaking but full of pride. She knew she could trust her heart to Nia, it was safe. 

A second kiss, a second wedding and a second new ring. By now the crowd had warmed to the idea of a multiple partner marriage and silence or cheering echoed at any given time. Nia had stepped to the side with Stephanie, stood just outside the ring, the two holding hands as they watched and waited.


	3. Strong clouds may gather...

Dana had been the next, shaking even as she walked with pride, glad of her sweetheart-cut dress. She knew the girls were waiting for her to trip or stumble, aware how shaky she had been, but she walked tall, her smile bright as she made her promises. 

She was the one girl to write her own vows, her voice shaking even as she spoke.

“Storms may collide but I love you... and I am yours. Until the end of time.”

Fliss had smiled softly, stroking her cheek as she confirmed her vows, moving to kiss Dana sweetly, her voice soft.

“I am so proud of you... my Dana.”

Dana had smiled again, allowing Fliss to guide her to her position, stood alone and waiting for the second girl from her little gathering of lovers.


	4. From Russia With Love

Fliss had watched as Lana entered the ring, laughing softly at the music she had chosen for her entry. From Russia With Love. 

“You cheesy little girl...”

Fliss had murmured, stroking Lana’s hair softly even as she took in how calm the girl was, smiling as she made her vows, her own vows were softer still, warmly spoken and honest. She knew she was right in bringing Lana home, and she loved how happy the little Russian girl was now. 

Lana had been the first to join Dana, smiling as they stood together. The contrast of Lana’s longer mermaid-tail dress and Dana’s shorter dress making Fliss smile.


	5. I'm ready to start//I swear to you with all of my heart...

Lacey had surprised Fliss by arriving in her Marine dress uniform, beaming as she stood with her wife, loosely curling hair escaping from her neat up-do, making Fliss smile as she moved to tuck it out of her eyes. 

The wedding was shorter now, all pretence of a refusal lost and the brides were quicker and quicker to say ‘I Do’. 

Lacey had joined Lana and Dana at their side of the ring, smiling even as she admired her growing family of women. She knew she had something special.


	6. The Missing Love

Tamina had been away for the week when the first proposals were made, but she had been greeted when she came home with the proposal, held by the girls of the Tribe, her smile instant as she agreed to marry them... all of them. 

Now Tamina entered the ring wearing a simple black suit and white shirt, her hair loose and curling as she swept it out of her eyes and made ready to be married. 

Prompting took very little and Tamina was soon a bride, a wife, and stood with Lacey, Lana and Dana, beaming as she waited for the final three to make their pledges.


	7. I'm gonna marry your princess//And make her my queen...

The dual wedding of Natalya and Charlotte, both women stood together with Fliss, Natalya in a simple but beautiful suit with pink highlights and Charlotte in a soft, almost silky gown that clung to her slim but muscular frame, had silenced the cheering crowd. 

Natalya had given her promises first, allowing Fliss to kiss her before it was Charlotte’s turn. Charlotte had been soft-spoken, making her own vows and silencing everyone with the sweetness of her words, her promise to never again let Fliss feel like she did something wrong. Fliss had replied with her own promise to never let anyone harm her wives. 

The silence of the arena fell again even as everyone drew breath, this was the one that had drawn many tears with the filmed proposal...


	8. Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place//Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace....

The quiet of the arena seemed to only intensify when Mickie entered the arena, her eyes locked straight away with Fliss’ own, the smile that came to both women was soft, but honest. Mickie had taken very little time to choose her dress, knowing instantly what she wanted. 

Fliss’ breath had faltered as Mickie drew closer, the softness of the curls and obvious love in Mickie’s eyes mirrored by the tightly corseted dress, flattering every curve she had. Fliss had, finally, let out her breath, her voice soft even as she took the vows, her smile soft as she added her own little twist.

“Some think it’s crazy, but I think it’s _right_ , because I _always_ will love you with _all of my might_.”

The promise was filled, the ring slid onto Mickie’s finger and Fliss beamed as she kissed her wife, lifting Mickie into her arms to kiss her again, her voice low and teasing. 

“I hope you’re ready to be pounced on in that dress...”

She had smiled as she carried Mickie out of the ring and arena, laughing slightly as they piled into the limo, Stephanie and Nia quick to settle on either side, Mickie still settled into her lap even as the girls arranged themselves as best they could, Lana letting out a tiny whine as she struggled into place, the whine turning to laughter when Dana pulled her closer, then into her lap to give her space to breathe. 

The trip home had been spent in silence, many of the women staring at their new rings, Mickie content just to let her head rest against Fliss’ shoulder, Stephanie’s hand in her own. She was home at last.


End file.
